Gimme Back My Stolen Love!
by Kuroi Kokoro 09
Summary: Haruno Sakura was the Queen of the Thieves, and none in the world can challenge her, until "he" appeared in front of her, and everything in her life sway and ripples surface. To compete with the hectic life, fate places her in a forking road.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The Sun has set for quite a long time ago. Darkness has come to roam the land which was once occupied by the warm sunlight. The city that was once lit up with glamorous neon lights and roads that were once severely jammed with whooshing vehicles has finally died down to complete silence. The dazzling city was sleeping.

But it didn't apply for the police force. Nor did their greatest enemies—thieves.

Despite this city, Konoha had an international fame for its strong police force which met the international standard, but thievery was still very prosperous.

They might be able to handle with the minor ones, but they were out of idea to catch the greatest thief of all—Kaitou Haruna, the Queen of the Thieves.

The police had always had an awful headache on how to arrest her. Before her every stealing, she would leave a note about her action. No matter how strong and fine the defences were, she would dispatch them all without any trace and use them on the cops inversely. With her swift and silent actions, she had never failed to steal her targets once and the original treasure were replaced by very clever fakes, which cannot be recognized with bare eyes or even under some very high-tech machines. It seemed that fooling the cops around was where her greatest enjoyment came from.

Today, the same fate has fallen on the most exquisite pearl necklace.

The cops were roaring and cursing loudly in the building, but they had totally ignored the sleek dark figure above them, smirking at their foolishness.

It skipped through storeys-high skyscrapers at the speed of light and it stopped on top of an eight-storey high living estate. After judging the conditions, it jumped and dropped into a balcony like walking in the air, crept into the dark silent house through the closed-but-not-locked window and disappeared into one of the rooms.

_Bang! Bang!_ The doors were banged so vigorously that it seemed to be broken sooner or later, despite that there was a bell. When the owner of the house opened the door, she blinked sleepily and gave a big yawn to the fuming grouchy visitor.

"Ino, you know, it was two o'clock in the morning. You may wake the others up if you bang my door. Also, haven't I installed a bell?" She asked the girl who was sulking in a way that she might outburst many "colourful" words in a moment.

"_Haruno Sakura_!! I allow you to get changed in a minute, and then _come with me_!!" Ino shrieked at the top of her lungs which the sound intensity was so great that it might hurt one's eardrums. Sakura, however, knew her friend so well that she had stuffed her ears with her fingers from the damaging sound intensity level.

"Okay, okay girl, calm your hot self down. Be in a sec." She closed the door and heaved a sigh. _Saved!_ She thought, as she hid something of "top secret" under her bed, turned out from her pyjamas into street clothes and dashed out in no time.


	2. The True Face

**The True Face**

_Gulp, gulp. Bang!_ Down came the big empty mug which was once containing strong beer and now the white foam of the drink remained at the rims of it.

"Are you done now, Piggy?" Sakura comforted the half-drunken girl with her warm soothing pat on the back. She had always preferred to call Ino by her pet-name "Pig" or something related, therefore Ino had always complained why her parents had given her such an ugly name, literally "a boar in the deep mountains".

"Sakura, am I useless?" Ino asked as she looked at her friend with her hopeless pale blue pupils and tears started to flood over her pale face with drunken blushes.

"No! Not at all! Why do you think these?" Sakura said quietly as she brushed the question-sender's long locks of blonde hair away from her tearful cheeks. Her emerald green eyes were filled with pity and sorrow for her friend's misfortune.

"Being a cop is probably the worst job of all in the world," Ino gave a loud belch and said wearily from her drunkenness, shaking her head. "Kaitou Haruna! Listen if you are here!" All of a sudden, she shouted at the other customers in the bar like some lunatic. "One day, in the very near future, I'll surely—no, I'll _definitely_ arrest you!! You hear that?! I, Yamanaka Ino, the Head of 'Kaitou Haruna' Capturing Squad, will arrest you! Bear it in mind and DON'T YOU DARE TO FORGET THAT!"

"Ino, you are gonna tear it down with your decibel!" Sakura then tugged at her sleeves hard and started to drag her out of the bar before it really started to collapse. She placed a few coins on the table, ignoring Ino's order for another mug of beer and she really dragged her out with her brutal strength. After getting a bunch of deep breathes, Ino gave a loud "Burgh!" and barfed out the beer and the peptic acid.

'_Ino, don't you worry. I believe that Kaitou Haruna will get it by heart._' Sakura smirked in her thought while patting and stroking the blonde's back softly.

"Ino, pull yourself to your feet now. We'll go back home now." Sakura then pulled Ino's arm around her neck, held her waist with another hand and slowly walked to Ino's silvery-lavender Jaguar. She pushed Ino to the back seat, fastened the seatbelts so she wouldn't roll to the floor in her sleep, took the car keys from her pocket, turned on the engine and dashed onto the dark quiet roads. She was so familiar with the car that she wouldn't have a problem with it when dashing around the dark city. Especially with Ino around, she might have excuses that the cops would pass them "for if any slugging, you may lose your beloved Captain for good."

In next neck-breaking five minutes, Sakura dashed through the 50 kilometre highway and the car braked to a halt right in front of the living estate where she and Ino lived. She parked the car in place and hauled the unconscious Ino out of the car. After the lift reached the top floor, where they both lived, she took out Ino's door keys and opened the door. She placed Ino on her bed, left a note and some warm water in a basin on the glass bedside table and left the house soundlessly.

Sakura then heaved a sigh of relief and walked to her home opposite to Ino's. She went straight for the bathroom and prepared a tub of warm water to wash away all those disgusting whips of alcohol. After the fifteen-minute bath with a mixture of dozens of soaps of different fragrance, she flopped on the silky bed sheets, allowing the cool air from the air-conditioner to blow her shoulder-length pink hair dry.

Ever been in a cool air-conditioned room after a warm bath, using different soaps especially with a kind that is made from the extracts of anaesthetic herbs that you'll get desperately sleepy after coming out of the water? If yes, that's the case.

Somehow, Sakura managed to open her eyes and pulled out what was hidden under her bed before she left in great haste for Ino's frantic rant in the bar.

It was a mask, a bundle of black clothes, a pair of knee-length black leather boots and a pair of elbow-length black gloves. She shook the clothes slightly and an eye-catching pearl necklace plopped onto the bed. Her eyes widened with greed and cunning as her face was drawn with a demonic grin of success and victory, yet she really felt sorry for her best friend in lifetime and an enemy in her business.

You guess it. Kaitou Haruna was no other than Haruno Sakura herself.

Her thievery costume was all done by her skilful hands. Among all the clothes she owned, the black suit was her most favourite one. To be precise, the costume was not indeed totally black at all, but rather it was red which was deeper than scarlet or crimson that it nearly reached the level of dusk black. Not only it was well bullet-proofed, it was also very light and soft in texture. No matter how fast and vigorous you move, the elastic fabric would hardly make any sound or tear.

The mask, indeed, was regarded as her precious life. Without it, she would lose her reputation and status among the thievery world. The ceramic-white plastic mask was painted with strips of grassy green vines slashing on the right, with two pink flower petals on the left of the face. That was actually, a mask made when she was in the kindergarten, something lost and found. The original colours had faded away years ago, which Sakura then decided for a new outlook, so as to escape from her friend, who had witnessed the painting process and _remembered_ the old design.

Sakura was actually a finely grown woman with a normal-paid job as a doctor in the one-and-only Konoha Hospital. Under the tutor of the Head of the Hospital, Tsunade, she got her current position within three years from a mere nurse. However, the economic state of Konoha was getting unstable and Sakura might get fired. With no other working experiences, she might not be able to survive long in the city with inflation getting worse. Despite she has consulted with her friends, but with no other alternatives, she finally turned out to be a thief with her medical job still running with lower payment, in order to balance out her daily living. Maybe she was gifted, Sakura found it easy for her to steal her targets. Her reputation sprang up among the thieves at a skyrocketing speed, which in a month she was known as what we knew.


	3. The New Mission

**The New Mission**

Next day, after the mere four hours of beauty sleep, Sakura woke up unwillingly, yawning and stretching out her stiffened limbs. She stormed throughout the house, making a simple breakfast and picked a light pink blouse, a black skirt and a pair of not-so-high-heeled shoes from her wardrobe. She then smelt the burning eggs and bacon, dashed into the kitchen and saved her fresh hot meal. She gulped down the food and a carton of milk, headed for another hot water bath, changed her clothes and walked out of the door. All these just took her an hour; another new record.

She drove her amaranth Mercedes Benz onto the busy highway. She gave a deep groan and she felt her vein pounding like crazy. She had _always_ hated to drive at such a low pace, but she couldn't afford to go against the law. Whenever she wished to drive in the wind, she would ride her bike, _Hanachiri Mai_. Decorated with pink petals on the black body, she loved to dash through the city when she was depressed at neck-breaking speed, enjoying the wind blowing her hair behind.

What a luck that she was just a personal doctor acquainted to look after a handicapped man who has just announced to have amnesia. She only had to pay a routine visit in the morning and after lunchtime. For the rest of the time, she would research on the computer to set aim for another valuable target which would earn her a fortune than the low-paying position as a babysitter rather than a doctor.

So, there were some antique vases and bowls from some foreign country. The mere look had already let Sakura scowl. Not only there were cracks, but also the colour and pattern were uneven that it was unskilfully repaired. There was also a scroll of an ugly fat British woman drawn by a Chinese painter. Sakura detested it a lot for not only the awful repairs but also the woman, wearing a laced gown with a belt made from whale's bone to tighten her waist that fatty lumps of flesh were dangling. The necklace seemed to be breaking on her fat neck and the wig nearly covered her heavily-made-up wrinkles. Sakura knew that it had been a tradition for females to have a fan at hand, but the fan she held was—well, she barely dared to see it for a second more and search for another than the "piece of art".

Then, her eyes widened on the next item when she clicked for the next page.

That brooch—she can tell by her instinct—would at least cost a ten thousand! That sparkling diamond, the gold pouch and the decorative feathers were all luring her with non-verbal beauty. As the information given, the diamond ore was mined from a large cave by some explorers in South Africa. It was bought then by a wealthy jeweller and designed the whole thing out. He ordered the slaughter of many fowls, like cocks, parrots and peacocks, only for their exotic feathers for the decoration. He meant to give it to his wife, but she died in a car accident on the day it was finished. The man was very bereft and he ate and drank nothing except shutting himself in his room. He left all the properties for his only son after his death in a fortnight.

'Oh, Jess!' Sakura thought. 'Not only is he rich, I bet he must also be very fine and handsome! If I can marry to that Prince-charming, I would no longer have to risk my precious life to be a high-class wanted criminal and run away from the cops!'

She snapped back from her dreaming wedding bells to reality. She had believed in those nurseries' fairy-tales no more, but she had always had a bee in her bonnet about the thought since childhood: how to be a married loved wife of a renowned wealthy. However, she now had to earn a living for herself and her own sake.

She sighed a bit. She opened a file in the computer and typed for the next five minutes. She had definitely trained herself to be a fast worker who always strives to beat against the clock, especially for a thief. Any slugging and fooling around would be the announcement of her sentence to imprisonment. She also hated those who peep at her computer, even her higher-up and master, Tsunade. Although there may not be people who might look at her documents (She alone had set ten passwords to access to different top-secret files in the computer), she just couldn't bear such a high risk to get her fired and cast to jail for god-knows-how-long, wasting her youth.

After the typing and proofreading, Sakura grinned at her work.

_Invitation_

_On 26 June at 12 midnight, I shall take away the diamond brooch which will be exhibited in the Grand Exhibition Hall. Good day and Bon Voyage!_

_Kaitou Haruna_

Before every task she worked on, she would write an "invitation card" to the cops of similar format. She just _really_ loved the moment when the adrenaline was entering her boiling blood circulatory, being pumped all over her body. She inserted a small piece of white card printed with gold lining as the surrounding frame into her trusty printer. After a few seconds of clicking-cracking from the machine, the card was done. All Sakura had to do now was to wait till she was off and slipped the card under the door of Police Headquarter. She had knew the force so well that they would be busy by evening, getting themselves armed for the arrest of thieves, so they wouldn't notice her and the card until they approached at the doors.

Not longer than she had walked out of a five metre radius of the Headquarter, Sakura heard a male crying for attention from the interior. Obviously they had finally noticed the card. She smirked under her crimson sunglasses as she slowly made her way to her car. Better be at home before Ino came hurrying in again.

* * *

"Haruno Sakura, I command you to…" Before Ino could finish her demand, Sakura had already standing in front of the door, fully dressed in her punk clothes.

"I know. I've listened to the radio. So, let's go." She ushered Ino into her house and threw her into the bathroom. "Get yourself changed before we go to the bar!"

After, both girls were in their best punk clothes, wore helmets and rode on Sakura's beloved _Hanachiri Mai_ and dashed into the life of the night city.


	4. The Thieves' Plan

**The Thieves' Plan**

"Faster! C'mon, girl! Move the accelerator and dashed on forever with the wind! _Faster_!" Despite Ino disgusted her friend to ride with such a speed, she actually loved the way she was feeling now and couldn't cease herself from hooting in her seat.

Sakura smirked. She hadn't seen the blonde in such a mood for a long time.

"Hold on, then!" She nearly howled her voice out to cover the roaring motor. By now, nothing could stop her, as she felt like the same to fly through the city.

She stepped hard on the accelerator and released the brake which she kept holding to slow the bike a bit. The bike was then like an untamed horse which had its reins all loosened and ran out of control. Sakura ignored Ino's screams and shrieks of excitement and drove along to a hill, where a cosy wooden hut was built.

Inside the hut were the three owners of the hut. The hut was renovated into a small bungalow in the hill some years ago. Some visitors might pay a visit to the hut for a resting place and food to eat. The girls loved the place because Ino, who had a weak stomach for alcohol, might need a bed for rest once she entered her drunken state. The hut's service was all what Sakura needed to handle the drunken blonde.

"Hey, guys! We need some beer here!" Ino waved at the owners and gave a dishy look to the young pale boy behind the counter, who gave a smile to respond to hers. Ino had fancied him since the first time they came, but Sakura had goose bumps as she could tell that the smile he had on the face was unusually unreal.

"There you go, Ino-san." A bay-haired girl took out two bottles of beer from a nearby icy bucket. The girl, called as Ten-Ten in Ino's thanks, had always had her hair tied up as two buns like any Chinese little girls. After all, the look did suit her much.

"Hey, Sai, I don't see Old Daddy Kakashi anywhere—" Sakura started when a fluffy-pointed-white-haired man appeared from the back of the counter, like a father playing peep-a-boo with his children, setting the girls yelping and shrieking loudly.

"Hi there, blossoms. That's quite a late hour for both of you." Hatake Kakashi checked his watch and gave a small apology to the cursing girls. All his face—except his right eye—was covered up with a black mask and a patch over his left eye, which was blinded in a battle with some drunken brutes, as he mentioned to them earlier.

"We've—_eke!_—been _OOSH_ around before we came—_eke!_—'ere. Oh, can I eve some—_eke!_—mere?" Ino giggled sheepishly. This alarmed the four—Ino was now very drunk. It couldn't be wrong because her face blushed like an over-ripened tomato under the dim light from the bulb at the ceiling flocked with moths.

"Quickly, get her into the room." Under Sai's help, Sakura carried her to the prepared room. They then have Ten-Ten to help Ino with the following work.

"I've given her some pills and she's really snored hard." Ten-Ten commented as she came back to the counter, helped Sakura with another serve of beer and tilted her head, speaking to her in a low voice that only the four could hear what she said.

"Sakura, you're going to get it, aren't you?" All of a sudden, the quartet grinned demonically. Actually, all four of them were ranked thieves, either at present or once.

Kakashi, the eldest of all, was once the most feared outlaw. Escaped from the far-away Thunder Country, he then decided to settle in Konoha after his years-long travelling and stepped down from the stage of the Thievery World, working like any normal citizens. However, he sometimes might provide information to Sakura on her set missions and pointers to achieve to her targets without being spotted.

Sai was once belonged to a gang called "Root", an organization which orphans were trained to be thieves. With his mother died from giving birth to the boy and his father outcast him due to the loss of his beloved wife caused by "the cursed boy", Sai wandered in the alleys for days, or even weeks, looking for remained food from the garbage. He found himself in the organization after gaining his consciousness from hunger. His past had cast a shadow on the skinny boy and he showed no emotions to the public, which gave advantage to him for he could pretend to be innocent. One day, when he tried to steal a watch from a woman, he was spotted and saved by the travelling Kakashi. He then decided to follow Kakashi to be a normal bartender, as he had grew tired of his job and feared the organization's founder, Danzou.

Ten-Ten, on the other hand, was an apprentice currently under Kakashi's tutor. At the age of four, she was forced to earn her own share of living due to the poor living conditions at home. She did performances like throwing daggers to the bull's eye or detaching some tricky bombs attached on her bony frame every day, but that way only earned a few coins for her drunkard father to spend all on wine and bets. She was then spotted by Kakashi, who believed that she might be a better thief than an acrobat. Until now, she sometimes joined Sakura in her tasks to detach any potential hazards like traps and bombs, which she had become a pro at it.

"I'll get it two days later; well, if you want to, then it shall be 'we'." Sakura made a fabulous twist as the other three gave a nasty are-you-going-to-leave-us-behind look to Sakura. They relaxed and waited for Kakashi's orders and demands.

"Sai and I will be staying here to look at the cameras and gave other orders on the spot. Ten-Ten, you'll help Sakura like what you have done in the past. Sakura, the lights are on for another show. _I've told you,_" Kakashi turned into one of his sternest tone, as the young ones shot him their puppy eyes. "I'm no longer a thief, so I won't join in _any_ of your actions but to guard the surroundings for you the next gen."

"Okay," Sakura heaved a sigh of disappointment. "Just keep in touch, guys. By the way, Sai," She turned to the art genius who was also an expert in any electronic devices, especially in CIT. "I'll count on you to check for any of the cops' signs of movement. I myself cannot always keep Ino under my nose, or else, I'll be doomed."

As always, she asked for a spare room for the night and left the hut early at four in the morning, or both the girls would be scolded for being late for work.


	5. The Eve of the Task

**The Eve of the Task**

In the late night of 26 June, around 10 pm, one of the doctors hurried down the storeys of the Konoha Hospital to car park. Within a minute, an amaranth Mercedes Benz was spotted speeding on the traffic and stopped at a living estate. A pink-haired fair stepped out of the car and stroke to her house on the top floor.

"You're there, Your Highness." Another bay-hair fair leant on the door frame. Evilness and naught was shining in her brown orbs and her fingers were fidgeting uncontrollably. The roseate's emerald green ones caught the whole scene and giggled at the impatient company. She simply took out her keys, but to her much surprise, the door was unlocked. She glared at the bay lady, who was swinging the master key triumphantly in her lean fingers, grinning with pride at the murderous pink.

"Quit slugging in the open area! Either come in or off you go if you don't want to head in the game!" A white fluffy-pointed hair masked man hissed and tugged the ladies in. Another black-hair pale lad was sitting in the sofa watching the news. Much to the roseate's dismay, he was munching her reserved chips and the crumbs were all over her only fine satin vermillion cushion and cashmere salmon pink carpet.

"Don't worry, bud. I'll clear the mess up in no time." He gave a smile, but he immediately wiped it out as he sensed a powerful disturbance in the Force.

"Sai, I DO believe that I _have_ told you numerous times not to give me that god-damned freaking you-think-it's-cool-but-it's-not fake smile. Cut that creep out, or I'll beat the hell out of your stupid useless brain." The mistress of the house growled at the lad. She cricked her joints and knuckles and clenched her fist, showing the throbbing vein. Sai nodded like his head was bobbing up and down on his shoulders.

"All of you calm down. We don't have the whole day to be spent on bickering." The white man tuned his tone to be soothing and comforting to ease the tension.

"Kakashi, you've got a plan?" The roseate returned back to her normal tone.

"No, Sakura. Let's just watch the news first." He then turned his attention back to the high-quality plasma TV. The reporter made a few short reports and flipped to another page of the papers, announcing some latest news to the quartet.

"Two days ago, the police force has received an invitation from Kaitou Haruna. Yamanaka Ino, the leader of 'Kaitou Haruna' Capturing Squad, declared that they would provide the best protection to the exhibiting diamond brooch, designed and made by the famous millionaire, who had deceased earlier this month. His only son, who had inherited his properties and arranged the exhibition, thanked their offer to help for the success of the exhibition. One of his assistants is now having a meeting with the journalists on the matter. We have Suzuki Ida at the spot. Please, Suzuki."

The scene changed from the blue reporting room to the flashing meeting room, where a lady in black was giving a speech on the matter of her boss' decision.

"It sounds a bit creepy to me." The bay frowned a bit at the news.

"Same here, Ten-Ten, as it may seem to multiply the workload for us to get it." Sakura was feeling a little uneasy while all the adrenaline was flooding in her vessels. "But we couldn't afford to lose right here at this time. There's no turning point in our path since we have chosen the way to become thieves. Right, Kakashi?"

"Well spoken, blossom. So now," He spread out a large paper roll, which was the floor plan of the exhibition hall. The three youngsters flocked around the table. "We will be in the alley behind the building," He marked the spot with a pencil. "I've gone around the place earlier. Sakura, you and Ten-Ten will be entering the interior part through the vent. I and Sai will be staying in the control car to check the surroundings for you two. The vent will presumably lead you to the ladies' restroom on the first room. Any info on where the brooch would be hiding, Sai?"

"I've heard that they will be putting it in Exhibition Room 210. However, there'll be fake ones to mess us up with." Sai reported almost most monotonously.

"We can handle that," Ten-Ten smirked as she waved a small device in front of the three pairs of gazing amused eyes. "This little thing will help us through. With the infrared razor, it can detect any minerals like our current target, diamonds."

"Okay, how about the replacement, Panda?" Sakura beamed at her friend.

"Worry not, Cherry. I've got it." She pointed at the little pouch at her waist.

"Good. Ten-Ten, you're the one to go out first to clear out the obstacles. I'll give further instructions to you, Sakura, and leave some guards for you to spar." He avoided the bay's do-you-want-me-to-die-out-there vicious glare and the roseate's what-about- me pleading gaze, shooting at the same time. "Then, _checkmate_!"

"The reporting time is at midnight. We have plenty of time to spend on other preparations. I think that it'd better for us to get change now, Ten-Ten." Sakura, followed by her partner, walked into her bedroom, leaving the males behind.

Acting as a partner, Ten-Ten had the same costume as Sakura's, despite her strong protests to wear other ones than that. Not only that Ten-Ten acted as the detacher, she was also the decoy of the true Kaitou Haruna, Sakura herself.

In the room, they checked the fake brooch. No matter in weight and design, all the fakes that Ten-Ten prepared were matchless and absolutely perfect. The "feathers" were made of plastic, the golden "pouch" were actually a thin layer of aluminium painted in gold. Most of all that Ten-Ten had all her pride in making this, the diamond was made from highly compressed carbon, something that a chemist like Ten-Ten could do. The overall outlook's just like the real thing.

"Girlies, you'd better get changed right now; we don't have much to spend." Kakashi knocked on the closed door and his annoyed tone rang from behind.

"We'll be right there." Sakura replied and she pulled out her black outfit while Ten-Ten took out hers from her backpack. After they got fully equipped and dressed for the act, they jointed the males and outward bound their set for their aim.


	6. Thieves!

**Thieves!**

"KAITOU HARUNA!" One of the cops shouted at his walky-talky.

'Tck!' Sakura frowned under her mask. 'Never mind, until I've got to Ten-Ten…'

She dashed through the corridor like a hare running out of the wolves' claws. A small twist of her heel and she met Ten-Ten, giving her a quick thumb-up sign and she took her place, tailed by the cops, yelling and waving shackles in their hands.

'Good luck, girl.' Sakura wished in her heart. She then tapped a Morse code at the piece of wireless microphone at her neck, waiting for Kakashi's instructions.

"Sai's detached all the traps. Run along the corridor and turned right twice, and that's the destination." Kakashi's croaky voice instructed her in the earpiece.

Running silently, she followed his words and came to the door. She opened it and slipped in. She quickly scanned and was confirmed there's no one in. She fished out the little device from Ten-Ten from her pouch and searched for the target. Spotted it in the middle of the room, she avoided the infrared detectors on the floor.

'Damn! If they have the capital for such detectors, why don't they spend them on buying real diamonds for fakes?' She got through the password of the lock to the glass, brought the glass down and replaced the real one with her fake one. She put the glass back, locked it with the password again and set off for her comrades…

"Good. Now hand me the brooch, or your friend will be so-so." Sakura felt a shrill of cold down her spine as if the ghostly male tone was from another dimension.

Out of the shadow, a tall figure appeared and the silvery moonlit from the only window shone like a bright flashlight. In his arms was a knocked-out Ten-Ten with a dagger at her throat. The man wore a long cloak with a hood and a vicious-looking foxy masque. If he hadn't been her rival, Sakura might think he's a baron with a silver mask in her fantasy dreams. Yet, she growled and snarled at the fine man.

"It's nasty to hold an innocent citizen as hostage." Sakura was familiar with this; whenever anyone of them was held hostage, just tell them you're nobody to them.

"Man, I knew all those tricks, Kaitou Haruna." He said with a cold teasing laugh. He held his dagger closer to Ten-Ten, and beads of blood appeared on her white neck. Sakura hissed in frustration. If she didn't act now, Ten-Ten would be gone for good; he was serious, and he _could_ kill without thinking. She couldn't bear to lose her…

"Quick; I don't have much patience, nor the cops would give you more time." He hurried her as he tightened his fist on the knife. His murderous desire surrounded Sakura like a freezing cold hurricane in the South Pole, forcing her to obey him. She fought inwardly for a long time before she charged straight at him, which the action startled him for a second. It's the split of a second that would make all the difference. She swiftly knocked his dagger out of his hand and successfully saved Ten-Ten.

"You're good," He admitted while he rubbed his hurt wrist. "Yet, this won't be the last time we meet and you can't beat me; just don't you forget my words. _Adieu_!"

Before Sakura could sound her vocal to the stranger, she saw him slipped back into the shadows with a flick of his cloak. Just as how he's appeared behind her with his hidden presence out of the blue, he disappeared like a soundless phantom. His presence disappeared from her sensation-radar with a gentle breeze soothing some of her skin under the elastic clothes she's wearing. But there's no vent in this room…

"What are you doing, Sakura? How dare you daze in the middle? Move out!" Kakashi's anxious voice sounded like thunder to her eardrums that she jolted. Shoot! She's totally forgotten they're in grave danger now with her messing things up!

Swiftly, she scooped Ten-Ten up to her back, tied a rope around them to secure her and lightly crept to the door. She realized he's detached all the infrared detectors.

"Yucky; looks like there's some single one out there more skilful that all of us added all together." She murmured to herself. Under Sai's eyes, Sakura successfully escaped from the Exhibition Hall and hopped into the van waiting them in the alley.

"You're okay, Cherry?" Kakashi asked, ever getting so concerned. "It's not like you to daze off in the middle of a mission, let alone in the tiger's den!"

"Well, I'm…err, sorta flabbergasted. Sorry 'bout that…" Sakura stuttered.

"So, did you get it?" At that time, Ten-Ten came around to herself and sat up groggily. Sakura grinned and fished out the brooch from her pouch. The light shone upon it and it dazzled into a thousand colours with the rainbow-like feathers.

While they're overjoyed at their victory, the same dark figure looked at the dark van disappear around the corner from a building close to the Exhibition Hall.

"I've said you can't beat me," He smirked as he judged at the diamond brooch in his palm. Looking once more at the direction they've gone, he disappeared again.

* * *

The next morning, with a bully long sleep without Ino's interruption, Sakura, long in a while, woke up with good spirits and full of energy for her day. It's still early, so she went into the lounge and turned on the television for the Morning News.

"Last night was the appointed day for Kaitou Haruna to act, but miraculously, the diamond brooch is now safe in the Exhibition Hall, left untouched. The police have examined on it, and reported that there are no marks and fingerprints on the definitely original piece. The organizer claimed that it was all the police's efforts that the brooch is safe. We have Kimura Amaru at the Exhibition Hall. Please, Kimura."

Sakura couldn't believe this as her eyes popped wide at the TV. The one in the exhibition was the original? Then, the one she has stolen last night…was a fake?

She dashed back into her room, stumbled out her bundle of clothes, shook it hard and the brooch plopped on her bed. She examined it closely for flaws, and then, she saw a scratch on the gold pouch and under the layer of gold was shimmering alloy of aluminium and other metals. Indeed, it's a fake that she's stolen, after all.

'DAMN YOU, FREAKY _ADIEU_!' She screamed out mentally with frustration.


	7. Love at First Sight

**Love at First Sight**

Days passed after the "diamond brooch" case, but changes have taken in place. Every now and then, the news reported Kaitou Haruna has yet failed another theft. Among the people, they said there's God behind and finally had his judgment befall on the mysterious thief. However, the invincible God just couldn't capture her.

One night, a furious Sakura's pulled out to a bar by Ino to celebrate the tenth successful case. With her colleagues-and-childhood-buddy, Nara Shikamaru the lazy genius, they talked about the things they've done in the past on Kaitou Haruna. It's something to brag of, especially in front of their just-returned friend, Hyuuga Hinata. The timid girl didn't talk much since they've known, but she's a great listener. She's interested in Ino's "adventures" as a cop and often exclaimed in climatic parts.

"Hey, Ino," Sakura couldn't take it anymore and nudged the blonde. "Why don't you tell Hinata about your little scandals in capturing the Queen of the Thieves?"

"Ha! That's not worth to be a great story to tell about." Ino sneered and sipped her orange soda, which's forced to be drunk as her friends insisted. "Lucky witch; really she is. Although she's still at large, great that she's now in the face of a rival."

"Is it that man whom they called…Kage no Kitsune?" Hinata asked softly.

"Yeah, rumours say he's often being seen in a hooded cloak and a fox masque." Shikamaru said after a drag of his fresh cigarette. "That's the real issue: in that case, with the advantageous wind, the hood would be blown off and reveal his eyes, which can be seen under the holes for the eyes. However, this had never happened."

"Why that's such an important factor of seeing his eyes?" Hinata asked.

"That's to take a look of them, so as to pin him down easily. In Konoha, there're various colours of eyes, with black and dark brown taking a great population. Green eyes are rare, but not as rare as blue." Sakura spoke the data of the latest research. "If that guy's a blue-eye owner, then it'd be easy to sniff him out, as those possessors only take up about one percent of the population; about fifty of them."

Just then, clamours could be heard from a far end corner and it startled many customers. A loud drunken burp and some semi-frantic shouts came to their ears.

"Hey! What's the uproar here?" Being the "incarnation" of justice, Ino charged in the crowd and interfered in the affair. That's expected for the just Jeanne D'Arc.

"We're very sorry, ma'am," A man about twenty-two scratched his spiky blonde locks and apologized with a cheeky grin. "It's my friend; drunk a bit too much…"

Sakura looked at him more closely. He couldn't be said to be very handsome, but it might be something to do with his thin cheek with three streaks of "whiskers" on each sides, that somehow his toothy grin seemed too big for his face. Although he's in a rather-slovenly black shirt, the roseate could see that he's got strong muscles with frequent training. She could tell from his lips he's taken strong alcohol, yet he had showed no signs of getting drunk at all, even a tint of red on his cheeks.

"Hey! Wait there!" Sakura saw that his friend's sick from the strong alcohol. She rushed up towards them and they looked into each other's eyes. Her already-rare emerald-green eyes popped out as they rested on his rarest azure sapphires that surpassed all those Sakura had come across in her thievery life. Apart from that, they had an X-ray gaze and a mysterious magnetic force that she couldn't pull herself out…

"Hello, Girl!" Ino waved her hand in front of Sakura's eyes and she jerked.

"Err, what can I help you, miss?" The blonde asked politely, despite his normal rudeness and recklessness in all days to count; Sakura could tell that from her senses.

"Oh, I'm a doctor, so maybe I can have a look on your friend?" She offered.

"I'm very grateful for your help. If you weren't here, I'm sure to get a shrieking scold from a harpy." His grin became bitter and queasy when he mentioned it.

"You shouldn't be here, I guess?" Shikamaru worked it out with his brains.

"Yeah; somehow it's right." He scratched his head again. "This guy's ditching from his crazy life, and I happened to be the only drinking buddy available." He nudged the guy, "He hates hangovers; think you can get him some medicine?"

"Lucky I've have some," Sakura fished it out from her pocket and gave it to him.

"Thanks a lot, doc!" He carried the lump effortlessly on his back and was gone.

"Please! Wait!" Just as Sakura's thought of something, it's been a bit late.

"What a mysterious lad," Hinata giggled and blushed a bit. Shikamaru only shrugged with his "troublesome" attitude and took another long drag of cigarette.

"I wonder who he's…that abnormal azure-eye guy…" Sakura murmured.

"Oi, Sakura, you aren't fallen in love?" Ino teased with a dishy look at the girl.

"Frigging yes in my ass, bimbo!" Sakura retorted and sulkily finished her beer. Groaning groggily, she stood up and left a few coins. "I'm going home now. See ya."

It's a great thing that she resembled her master in some ways, such as they're feisty persons with strong determination and had a great capacity for alcohol. She's had three bottles of beer just now, and wasn't feeling slightest dizzy, like that guy…

"Why in the hell do I think of him?" Sakura laughed at herself and shook her head to shoo off any unnecessary emotions, yet this ebb of feelings that's churning to see him again…those azure sapphires that's pulling her heart from her chest…

"_Hoot…!_" The sharp siren of the cars stung her ears so much and startled her. In her thoughts of that man, she's lost track of place and time that it's a green light. She stepped on the accelerator and sped on to her house, a few kilometres away.

"_Oi, Saku__ra, you aren't fallen in love?"_ Ino's voice kept ringing in her mind.

"**Finally, it's time; and even fallen in love at firs****t sight…"** Once in a long time, her inner split image, called by Ino as Saku, finally woke from her hibernation.

'Maybe…once in my life time, I have to admit that you you're damn right…' Sakura spoke back. Saku cheered in victory for her very-first correct wild-guess.

'Maybe…maybe, that I can only say…I've really fallen in love with him…'


	8. First Meeting

**First Meeting**

The next dull afternoon, Sakura was in her office, searching for the next target. As she clicked on the items, her mind kept leading her to elsewhere away.

First, there's one that she detested to her bones: Kage of Kitsune. He started using this name after he was in the spotlight alongside with Kaitou Haruna. Up till now, he's tricked her ten times, and successfully saved those to-be-stolen treasures. Even though he acted like a thief, Ino had suspected that he's a hero that helped the police, so she doubted if she would arrest him given there's a high chance. However, Kaitou Haruna was still on the top of her long "WANTED" list of robbers and thieves.

Next, it's that blonde. That toothy grin on his whiskered cheeks and his smiling azure eyes, his politeness like a gentleman upon the beastly wildness, as well as his now-growing-to-be-attractive mature voice of a tenor were all so sweet to her. Slowly, Sakura's addicted to his everything, and her greed as a thief grew stronger. Now, she _wanted_ him, more than anything in the world. She'd exchange for his wholeness. Also, she might even die for him if that's the real cost of having him in her possessions.

"Sakura…!" The telephone rang, and it's Tsunade's personal assistant Shizune. "There's a serious injured patient, and we need your help in the emergency room!"

"I'm coming right now!" She put down the phone and rushed downstairs to their aid. When she reached to the emergency room, she skidded to a stop.

"You…!" She pointed at the man waiting outside the room, and her heart nearly stopped its rhythmic thumbing. Spiky blonde hair…whiskered cheeks…it's him!

"Oh!" He looked up and recognized her in an instant. Then he grinned at her.

"I assume it's your friend?" She pointed at the closed doors. He nodded grimly, but she assured him with a smile, "Don't worry, I'll mix him in no time at all."

"Thanks a lot, doc." He said those same words like in yesterday with his grin.

* * *

"Phew, I'd say your friend's no longer in danger, but he'll be under our care for a few days." Sakura came out after the minor surgery. The blonde seemed relaxed.

"My, you're really amazing there, Dr. Haruno," He smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

"Eh? How do you know my name?" She didn't tell him her name, did she?

"Last night, you gave me the hangover medicine, but fatefully, you've given me your card," He showed it and stuck out his hand. "Somehow, I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

"Haruno Sakura. Call me Sakura's fine." Sakura smiled and shook their hands.

"You don't seem to be working in this department, or else you won't have to rush down here, right?" Naruto opened the chatter-box between them.

"Yeah, my current task's rather boring for even a low-quality doctor." She rolled her eyes. "However, I can't quit it as it's the dean's job to pull the strings around. Also, I don't have complaints of it. It's dull, but well-paid in terms of economic aspects."

"Hell!" Naruto laughed good-naturedly. "It's better than under the strong Sun!"

"I guess your occupation isn't nice?" She asked, getting curious of the man.

"Engineer in a garage; always drenched in lubricant and smoke after work." He scrunched his nose playfully. "However, that's the best job you can find for me, with my poor academic results for sitting in an office and in this poor economy."

"Your friend…is also an engineer?" Sakura asked. "It's wounds from that job."

"Yeah, the one who got drunk last night, Inuzuka Kiba," Naruto snorted. "He's just discarded by her girlfriend and got depressed. When he woke up this morning, his temper nearly tore my whole house down, and I spent another fifteen minutes on the phone with his screechy sister; feel like hours of shouting-contest with her. He got careless and hurt himself, and the boss had me carry him all the way down here."

"Dear me, that must be hard for you," Sakura took her pity on the fine man.

"Not quite. Actually, I've got used to that noisy life." Naruto shrugged it off.

There then they sat in silence, until Sakura got up from her seat and yawned.

"You know, you can go to visit Inuzuka-san; room two in the second floor." She said and answered to Naruto's questioning eyes. "I've got to go back to work now."

"Okay, it's a pleasure to talk to you." He smiled like the bright sunshine to her. Just as he's started to walk away, he returned and said, "Oh, by the way, Sakura…"

"What's it?" She asked, but her heart kept thumbing, riding on a roller coaster.

"Err, I just want to ask if you have time someday, so I can thank you properly for all the good work you've done to help me…" He scratched his head nervously.

"There's no such need! You don't have to do that; it's my duty." She laughed.

"No, there _is_ such desperate need!" He insisted. "You've helped me so much, and I couldn't think of any other ways of showing my gratitude to you for that…"

"I see," She sighed. "Can you call me tonight at seven? I'll have my schedule."

"Alright, that's a deal!" He gave a thumb-up sign and his grin. "See you then!"

Looking at his disappearing back in the dim corridors, Sakura could feel her emotions from last night were returning: those grievous feelings, yearning for him…

"What are you doing here, Sakura?" Out of the blue, a stern voice rang.

"Shi—Master!" Sakura's nearly jumped out of the skin and calmed down.

"Something's wrong?" She asked with gentle care, despite her brutal tempers. Sakura had looked up to this great figure dearly and saw her as her blood-mother.

"That's a visitor for his friend, and we had a small conversation." She replied.

"And…you like him?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow and a corner of her lips.

"No! That's nothing…like that…" Sakura stuttered over her words and blushed. Tsunade, though she saw that, said nothing of it, but patted her shoulder and walked down the corridor. Sakura heaved a sigh of relief and went back to her office.

"**There's no need for you to deny your feeling to Naruto anymore****, Sakura. I can also tell he's having some sort of feelings to you!"** Saku chirped again.

Sakura remained silent, but she could never concentrate on her work again.


	9. The First Date

**The First Date**

"Okay, done!" Ino put down the make-up cotton puff. She pushed Sakura out of her house and looked at her from head to toe into tiny details. "You're perfect!"

"Thanks, Pig." Sakura smiled and stepped into the lift that has just arrived.

"Have a nice trip, Forehead!" Ino greeted and she closed the door lightly.

Sakura giggled to herself. Sheesh! Ino's such a nice lassie that Sakura felt guilty of betraying her as her greatest enemy: the Queen of the Thieves, Kaitou Haruna.

In the lift, she kept fidgeting with her hair. She'd never had her hair in a loose bun, but Ino insisted that she's great in that, so she'll deal with it for the night.

Ino happened to be just next to her when Sakura's talking on the phone with Naruto to book a day for the thanksgiving-thing. After slight interrogation, she took hold of the opportunity and decided to shape her into a perfect girl. She picked the best dress and the perfectly-matching shoes, chose all those accessories and even pulled her to her house to do the make-up herself. Thanks to her, Sakura wouldn't be in her plain blouses and black skirts which were all meant for neatness at work.

She walked to the roadside, and there's her date. No longer in dirty T-shirts and worn-out jeans, Naruto looked more like a decent gentleman in his red shirt with a rather-loose black tie and black trousers. Although he didn't use any gel to hold his hair back, he still looked fine with the friendly wildness. He leant slightly against a red Ferrari convertible, making the overall scene's a hunter and his beastly familiar.

"Wow! That's one convertible you've got there!" Sakura exclaimed in surprise.

"Found this darling in the metal-recycling grounds." Naruto grinned. "I used to have a great-great-great-great-great-grandfather's truck that I wanted to smash it, but luckily, I've found this babe." He stroked it lovingly. "I and Kiba hauled it back to the garage, fixed every part it's broken—only a percent of the assembling!—changed the tyres and painted it. Hey presto! She's then here, running and kicking all alive!"

"Hey, doesn't that mean you stole the car?" Sakura narrowed her dubious eyes.

"Can you say those who pick aluminium cans for sale are thieves? She used to be trash, and I just happened to pick her; so what? Also," He nodded at the bumper. "I got my licence when I've come of the age to drive and take driving exams." He shrugged to end the topic, opened the door for Sakura, closed it and drove away.

"Speaking of thieves, what do you think?" Sakura asked as they sped on.

"I can't say I hate them very much, because they're still respectable people," He replied, concentrating on the road. "However, no matter how bad the situation is, one can't fall back to be a thief and obstruct the flow of the Law. That implies to all."

"What about Kage of Kitsune?" She pursued. "He's…in the grey zone, I think."

"Burr…" Even Naruto seemed doubtful. "I can only say that he seems wanted to save the poor soul of Kaitou Haruna. Probably she's a poor soul that can be saved, so he decided to use whatever methods he can to save her from imprisonment."

'How do you know? You know nothing of her to—?' Sakura thought.

"Some people in Konoha steal to maintain a constant living rather than out of greed," Naruto continued. "However, in my opinion, Kaitou Haruna did that to sooth her aching feeling to steal in order to satisfy her wants, desires and greed. She's had a stable income from normal work, yet she still steal for more money; pathetic…"

"How would you know?" Sakura exclaimed. "If I'm her, I'd as well be—"

"Be a thief?" Naruto laughed out. "I know you won't do it from your eyes. Say what?" He glanced at her. "I excel in lying and eradicating them—not to a woman."

On the remaining journey, they said nothing and let the music rang through the air with Naruto's soft humming. By about seven, they stopped at a restaurant. He helped Sakura out and they went in with the waiter's lead to a two-people booth. The waiter brought out their starters, main course and eventually the dessert. The dinner's nothing of real fancy, but it's really good to Sakura for thanksgiving.

After that, they went to the movies for a comedian romance one, which ended up being tragic. About nine, they took a stroll at the beach, listening to the waves.

"Thanks for bringing me out tonight, Naruto," Sakura said. "It's of great fun."

"Of that voice I am enthralled, fair Sakura." He replied, speaking like in the Shakespearean period. Playfully, he bowed slightly at her with a bright half-grin.

Sakura giggled softly. "Thou art as wise as thou art beautiful, my noble lord."

Then, she realized she's spoken something wrong, but couldn't be taken back.

"Wha—" Naruto's eyes nearly popped out with astonishment. "Hark, again?"

Knowing it's a point of no-return, she took a deep breath and blurted it all out in a louder, braver voice, "Thou art as wise as thou art beautiful, my noble lord."

"You…mean it?" He asked shakily for confirmation, closing their distance up.

She blushed deeply and nodded, clutching to the straps of her purse tightly.

"Therefore, fair milady," They're so close that their noses were about to touch each other. He then smirked, "Be advised, fair maid, for now…you are mine."

Gently, he pecked on the tip of her full pink petals and parted. Then, Sakura tiptoed and reached out to his lips and returned it fiercely, enjoying the softness of his lips and the light sucking and biting of hers. Teasingly, she parted them so slowly that Naruto begged her with moans and groans. When it's just a tiny hole, his tongue intruded impatiently, tasting the new sensation he's now captured. He licked and ventured around the new cave with his senses. Sakura stroked his with hers and that satisfaction was heavenly. His sweet breaths, his thirst-quenching drink, his narcotic bites from his carnivorous canines…were now all in her deposit of possessions.

Down the beach, they walked cheek by jowl in hands. Naruto hummed again.

'I pray thee, gentle joy, sing again;' Sakura recited the words. 'Mine ear is much enamoured of thy note; so is mine eye enthralled to thy shape; and thy fair virtue's force perforce doth move me on the first view, to say, to swear I love thee.'

* * *

**Guess I should pop out sometime...**

**Hiya! Drops of Chastity right here! First, I have to thank you all for supporting the story for reading up till now. _Arigatou gozaimasu!_**

**This chapter was writen when I was studying for my mock exam at school. I picked out some of the lines from Shakespeare's _A Midsummer Night's Dream_, and add this and that to make it up. Sorry for that if you don't find it too romantic.**

**Since the Old English may differ from our modern English, I guess I may get some time to translate the line back for you. Just deal with it for the time being.**

**Drops of Chastity**


	10. Duel of the King and the Queen

**Duel of the King and the Queen**

"Sakura, are you okay?" Kakashi asked Sakura one day when she paid a sudden visit. "You've been dreamy and in thoughts for a while. Is there something wrong?"

"I'm fine, thanks Daddy." She sighed lightly and took a swig of her beer.

"You're NOT fine at all!" Ten-Ten touched her forehead to test her temperature. "Lucky me; you're not on a heater, but there're changes…I can't put them in words."

"It's like you're in a trauma or being hit or shocked." Sai followed.

Sakura sighed again and swung the bottle mindlessly. She got startled when Ten-Ten groaned out loud and waved her fists in the air frantically in frustration.

"Hey, when are you in action again, Sakura? I'm bored to death without any intriguing entertainment to distract myself!" Sakura seethed and banged the table.

"It's that Kage-Freak I'm fuming at." She growled. "He's been in my way…"

"How does a duel between you two sound?" Sai suggested, but received glares.

"Are you _nuts_, Sai?" Sakura hissed. "First, I can't tell him of that duel. Second, the police would notice us fighting over rooftops and has a chance to capture us. Thirdly, I won't cause me such a trouble to pick a fight with that motherfucker!"

"But if you think more closely, that's not a bad idea." Kakashi nodded at Sai's suggestion. "Not only you have your dignity back, you can also kick him out. I have faith in your fighting skills, because you're the one who I train you to be a thief."

"Fine, but how can we find him, who can never be found?" Sakura snorted.

"Use your name of Kaitou Haruna, of course." They chorused and grinned.

* * *

'Humph! That's no thanks to you, assholes!' Sakura cursed her comrades as she recalled what happened last week, and cursed more when she saw her rival.

"Are you a fool, or you've hurt yourself so badly that you've lost your rational thinking, Kaitou Haruna?" The same cold grouchy voice belonged to Kage no Kitsune. "Inactive for a long time, and now you're here to fight me with your old self? Don't joke with me. With your conditions, you're in no shape to fight and win against me."

"Who knows?" Sakura said icily all the same. "It's not until you've fought you'd make comments of it. Also, I'll shut your bold mouth up with my punches and kicks."

"We'll see to that," His laugh rumbled deep in his throat, let his dagger slid out of his right sleeve and habitually twirled it with his index finger on the hoop.

"My greatest pleasure," Sakura straightened her whip and the leather slapped.

His heel moved an inch, and Sakura readied to anticipate his attacks. Never could she expect that he'd run off to the other building tops, skipping and jumping.

"To run away from the battlefield, you're a coward!" She cried and chased.

"**Be careful! I can sense something off from this thing!"** Saku warned.

Five minutes have passed, but they're still on the chase at the same distance. The longer it was, the more Sakura got angry and wanted to divide him into pieces.

"**Girl, we've got a sliver glass remained in the pouch from last action!"** Saku reminded her. **"Use that to immobilize his actions for even just a moment!"**

'I'm on!' Sakura replied. She took it out, remembering how when she fought with Kakashi in the stimulations, she's picked a few sharp-edged pieces of glass for blades. Taking her aim at his thigh with her medical knowledge, he'd either bleed to death with the artery or just immobilize for that moment, so she'd catch up to him.

"That's quite a move," The voice rang from behind. "But it won't work on me!"

"Says who?" Sakura swirled around and lashed her whip at him. This time, it looped around his torso and glued him in the place. Swiftly, she tossed the sliver at his groin, but luckily he dodged it to the vital point and it stabbed his hip.

"**What bad luck,"** Saku sighed for she's eager to see his foul blood. **"But still…"**

"I won," Sakura smirked and loosened her grip on her whip for a bit. However, he escaped and turned to a dark corner into the shadows; of real speed, too.

"**Well, you can expect that as his name says,"** Saku said, intrigued. **"Foxes are tough spirits, and given the chance, they'd run away with even fatal wounds."**

'We knew that all well, Saku,' Sakura talked back and chased on. She wasn't aware of the surroundings in there enough, and once she's turned round the corner, someone hit her on the nape of the neck and instantly, she blacked out.

* * *

"**Wake up! Sakura****, are you there?"** It's Saku, crying out most worriedly.

'Not great as ever, though; fine, nevertheless.' She regained her consciousness. 'What'd happened after I've fainted, Saku? I feel…rather odd with my nerves."

"**See it yourself,"** She pushed her out of her mind to the real realm.

First, Sakura could feel her hands tied up and her clothed body's bounded in a bundle of rope. Second, she's lying on the cold hard tiled floor on her left side. Lastly, she could sense someone's presence in the same space with her right now.

She jerked up instantly and faced that person directly with her senses. Even with the moonlight from the window, she couldn't see his face in the shadows.

"Welcome back to us, Kaitou Haruna." It's him: Kage no Kitsune.

"What did you do to me, bastard?" She loathed anyone to touch her without her consent. He only laughed and put down an empty cup on the nearby table.

"Only tied you up and did nothing. No unnecessary touching, no harassment; nothing." He raised his hands and walked over to her slowly, as if taking measures.

"What do you want from me, motherfucker?" She hissed. But he only laughed.

"If you ask me that," He stumbled for a bit from his laughter. "I'd want a tiny."

He knelt and reached to her mask. She struggled, but in plain vain. Painfully slow, he took off her mask and pulled her face to his. In less than a second, their lips crashed. When it's finally over, he leant over to her ear and whispered harshly.

"I want you to quit being a thief." He finished, and left her there, free to go.


	11. Bitterness of Reality

**Bitterness of Reality**

Back in her house, Sakura's taking a quick shower and readied for work. Her fingers touched her suddenly-tender lips and she pursed them tight to a thin line.

Let that Kage-jackass be damned! These lips were _only_ for Naruto and _never_ for any other random freaks! Yet last night, he's captured them and even told her to quit being a thief. Like in the deepest Hell she'd do such a stupid and idiotic thing!

Speaking of Naruto, the guilt returned to her again. Up till now, they've been hanging out a lot in the past six months. However, she still didn't have the courage to tell Naruto that she's the Queen of the Thieves, and this had been disturbing her as most and as long as she's been with him. In fact, she felt sorry to his sincere grins.

"**You should **_**really**_** tell him in the face, so you won't feel bad."** Saku said again.

'But I think he'd abandon me if I tell him that.' She answered back _again_.

"**Escape is not the best way to deal with things; it applies to all**** things."**

'Yeah, right…hey, Saku! I've got a flavour for you, and you can help me out!'

"**Spill it out, girl. You're m****y tenant, after all; I'd have to repay you for rent."**

'Why don't you give me your strength to rip that Kage-Freak's masque next time?' She laughed evilly. 'I've always have this irk aching feeling to do so.'

"**And we'll seriously kick his ass. ****Hell yeah...!"** Saku hooted in agreement.

* * *

"Sakura-chan…?" Naruto called softly, and it yanked Sakura from her thoughts.

"I'm sorry. Yes?" She apologized politely and smiled at him with quizzical eyes.

"Your phone's been ringing for some time." He pointed at her bag.

"Oh! Thanks." She said and took it out. The text from Ino was that she wished to hit Kakashi's bar later at nine with her as company; ruining her sweet times again.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun." She gripped his hand over the table. "Piggy wants me to accompany her to hit the bar. I think we can't go to see that movie tonight."

"That's alright," He smiled comprehensively. "Why don't I come as well?"

"It's at the far end of Konoha, and Ino loves to go there on my bike with speed."

"Ha. My Ferrari can always parallel a cheetah with ease. If you don't feel like it," He grinned. "I've got my personal bike that has enough space for three people."

"That's from the mount of junk again?" Sakura laughed lightly, but he frowned.

"What humiliation, love." He wagged his finger. "He's my eighteenth birthday present from my good-for-nothing erotic porn-writer godfather Jiraiya. Together, we develop with me in muscles and him in functions and his neck-snapping speed."

"Such big words…we'll have this bike-racing tonight. How that's sounded?"

"Great." Naruto broadened his grin, paid for their dinner and left with Sakura.

* * *

"I've to admit, you're REALLY fast." Sakura took off her black-with-pink-strips helmet as she dismounted from _Hanachiri Mai_, while Ino's murmuring incoherently.

"You're not that bad and of something as well." Naruto ruffled his hair and they sprouted back to original places. He returned the red helmet, which Ino insisted him to put on, to Sakura. "You need to reinforce your bike to some levels, so yours will be good as my _Rasengan_!" He jumped off from the black-leather seat, took out the keys and the scarlet-with-duke-blue-swirls bike stopped roaring. Comparing _Rasengan_ to _Hanachiri Mai_, it's a great monstrous fox crouching next to a little weak bunny.

"Maybe you can do that, Mechanic-san." Sakura hauled Ino into the bar.

"What's going on there?" Ten-Ten asked as she eyed at Ino and Naruto.

"Whirl…whoosh…burr…" Ino's still dizzy from the racing and a bit unconscious.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Sakura-chan's boy." The burly blonde grinned and waved.

"Oh, haven't our little girl grown up?" Kakashi smiled with his only eye and Sai gave the couple each a special blend of cocktail but Ino with a very light alcohol.

"What are you saying, Daddy? Hasn't Anko-san asked you out as well?" The girls raised a dishy brow at Kakashi and he sweated like torrents and gulped.

"She's bitchy, I'd say?" Naruto laughed as if he's reading Kakashi like a book.

"A real bloodthirsty one as well," Sai shuddered at the mere thought.

* * *

"Hey, Cherry," Kakashi signalled Sakura to come closer. Again, Ino's too drunk and Naruto's just turned head to the toilet, so the quartet was now alone in there.

"What's with that gloomy face, Kakashi?" Sakura raised a brow. "You don't—"

"Let's get precise at things, Sakura." Never had Sakura seen Ten-Ten in such a straight face at her out of missions. "We want you to cut the bond with that blonde."

Sakura laughed upon hearing and ploughed her fingers in her hair. "Guys, no—"

"We're not joking, gal," Even Sai put on his sternest look. "He's dangerous."

"No, it can't be. He isn't—" Sakura continued to defend for her boyfriend.

"I cared nothing of your private life, but he's real dangerous." Kakashi narrowed his eye. With this only eye, every emotion he's expressing was transmitted in powers of folds. "I omit the fact you're still young in the thievery society, but I can tell it from my instincts as a thief. His hands and fingers are twitching all the time nonstop. In the deepest part of his eyes is a siren; he's a strong fighter, far too strong. With all our strength combined, we can't even take his arm down. Most of all, he's a—!"

"First: he's a mechanic in a garage, so it explains why his twitching. Secondly, I believe it's your _instincts_ that he gives you such a bad impression." Sakura frowned. "And the last thing of all in the world I tell you from my heart, Kakashi, he's—!"

"Say it, Kakashi," Suddenly, Naruto returned from the toilet, looking coldly at them with folded arms at his chest and leaning against the post. "Say it out loud."

His behaviour had some dangerous message to them, especially Sakura.

"Naruto-kun…" Sakura's never seen the fella in such a screwed serious face.

"You're a thief." Kakashi said calmly, and Sakura, of all the past years, fainted.


	12. Truth of Cruelty

**Truth of Cruelty**

"Blossom, wake up! Are you there?" Naruto's blurred voice called softly.

"Naruto…kun?" She whispered and realized she's on a bed. He's at the bedside.

"What luck…you're alright." He chuckled in relief and relaxed his grip on her hand. Sakura felt the touch and yanked it out from his hand, being slightly offended.

"What cheers, love?" He sounded more worried and reached out for it again.

"No," She sat up and looked at his magical azure eyes directly. "First of all, I'd like to ask you something to confirm myself. Don't you dare lying; speak your heart."

"I've said it before," He sighed. "I excel in lying and eradicating them—not to a woman. Don't worry, all I'm saying is the truth, love; no lies, no cheat, nothing."

"Well then," She took a breath. "Tell me whether you're a thief or not."

For half a minute, Naruto remained in silence, but then he sighed again.

"First, I think you shouldn't really believe in false accuses, which may lead you to another path rather than the correct one. Second, haven't you put your trust on me in the past six months? Why would you still suspect of my cheating dishonesty? Lastly, by which nerve of your body is in problem that makes you think I'm a thief?" As he spoke, his eyes had some kind of pain for her disobedience to him.

Bit by bit, Sakura absorbed and digested his words; and finally, she got the full meaning. She pulled out a relieved smile and snuggled into his wide chest.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun…" She murmured and fell asleep in his assuring warmth.

* * *

"KAITOU HARUNA!" The cops were chasing after her again; totally a déjà vu.

"Get round the corner; I'll be there." Ten-Ten said through the wireless.

After they've switched roles, Sakura aimed for their target tonight. She slipped into the room, dodged the hindrances and got to the Renaissance glass vase. She then made her way out of the window, jumped off a few roofs and stopped.

"It's about time, Kage no Kitsune." She sensed his presence and looked around.

"Good work there, Kaitou Haruna." He purred, but sounding like a beast. "This will end very soon, so you have nothing and no need to worry about."

"You're right," She smirked inwardly and instantly, the fight began.

"**Girl****, let me take handle of half of your movements!"** Saku yelled. **"Don't you remember? We'll knock his masque right off his face to teach him a lesson!"**

'You got it! No more than half!' She let her split self merged with her and soon, she got her vicious temper and lethal blows from her immense strength. This time, she'd turn over the table and definitely won over this enemy of her nightmares.

"Oh? You called forth your hidden powers so you can fight fair and square." Kage no Kitsune recomposed himself after eating her hard punch. "No wonder I can't react to your actions and anticipate them. But," He crouched with metal claws in his hands. "That's still not enough to beat me, and all will be reduced to nothing."

"Bold as always, aren't we? Fighting with claws…is what only a beast does."

"I'm fine to be reduced to a beast." He growled and the fight went on. Their blows were harsher and more demanding for lives. If it had to be described, probably the journalists would write for the papers that they had a fox and a gorilla fighting together on a residential roof last night. What a show to see only in the circus.

They weren't unscratched. Over her body, Sakura got gashes and some bled a bit more serious than the others, but never alarming her life's siren. Kage no Kitsune got some minor bone fractures; lucky that he's been working out for days and he got a burly build with bronze-like skin and steel-like bones but tender tendons.

"You little snot…" Sakura, her mind being ruled over by Saku, spat. "How dare you hurt a lady?" She gathered her strength on her fist and charged. "You'll pay!"

Kage no Kitsune couldn't see her coming at him, so when he realized that, it's too late. All he could do now was to wait for her blow on the masked face.

Under her hard fist, Sakura could feel the masque cracked an opening, but she couldn't dare to stay too close to him for too long. She jumped back and waited.

"**Good! With a few more blows, ****he'll be done for good!"** Saku cheered.

"This is…the very end of your thievery life, Kage no Kitsune!" Sakura raised her whip and slashed it at his face right at the crack, the new weakness of the masque.

After the echoing "thwack!" from the whip, a soft cracking sound came from the now-fragile masque. The crack grew wider. Soon, the upper part shattered.

Everything's motionless in the spot. A soft beam of moonlight broke from the dark clouds and it shone on the monstrous face of Kage no Kitsune. From an angle, Sakura could see into the hood and looked at his shockingly beautiful eyes.

Maybe in her remaining life never could she see such eyes! They were like two sapphires beaming their radiance of pride and dignity under the silvery moonlight…

Wait, what was she thinking of…two _sapphires_ under the moonlight…?

'No…this can never…he's assured me…' Sakura's heart raced like a feral horse.

She walked over to her rival, breathing heavily from shock. Although she got closer, he showed no signs of struggling to get away; he stood damn there, waiting for her to finish something she's ached to do…though it's the truth of cruelty…

She raised a trembling hand to the lower part of his broken masque. Those eyes…they're never directed to another spot, but always laying on her "face". They're speaking to her, calling softly to her to remove the remained part, to end all…

Closing her eyes shut and with a wild yank, the foxy masque came off.

Sakura's eyes widened at what she saw under the thief's treacherous façade.

She's examined his eyes just now, so she moved onto the other parts of his face. He has thin cheeks. On each side of the cheeks, there're three streaks of whiskers. What's more was that there're few strands of blonde hair stuck by sweat.

"_Bonsouir_," Uzumaki Naruto greeted with his toothy grin. "Sakura-chan…"


	13. Gimme Back My Stolen Love!

**Gimme Back My Stolen Love!**

"Why…?" Sakura mumbled, backing from her enemy. "It can't be…"

Naruto's face was only plastered with his smile and he took measured steps.

"What happened?" He gestured to hug Sakura. "Aren't you thrilled to see me?"

"There's must be something wrong…" Sakura shook her head, panting.

Naruto pursed his lips. In the next second, he's behind Sakura and hugged her tight in his chest. Still trembling over, Sakura could feel her mask's lifted up. Naruto swirled around to face her and slowly, he leant in closer to her face. Before their facial skin touched, Sakura snapped out of herself and by reflexes, she slapped him.

"You said you don't tell lies to women, yet you deceived me!" She growled. "You said you hate the nature of a thief, yet you ironically are one yourself!"

"Sakura-chan, please listen to me. All I've done till now is that I—"

"I'll hear to no explanations, especially yours." She rejected and walked away.

"Sakura-chan, just please a—" Naruto grabbed her hand but she yanked it off.

"We're done." She said cruelly. "Done; get it, Uzumaki Naruto? Now, thinking of our friendship, get out of my sight before I kill you with my punches and kicks."

"Sakura-chan, I—" Naruto took a step forward, but she shoved her punch at his chest, finally breaking efficiently one of his ribs, but it's nothing serious to him.

"My words are what I mean," Sakura seethed. "But before you go, give me one thing." She grabbed him up from the floor by his collar to look at her directly.

"Which haven't I given to your desires?" He said, never getting out of breath.

"Gimme back my stolen love!" She nearly roared it out, but she restrained that.

Naruto hesitated for a moment with closed eyes, but when he opened them, he placed his hand on hers, forcing her to relax her grip. They stood there, looking into each other's eyes. Then, Naruto leant forward swiftly and kissed Sakura in the breeze. The feeling of his lips was the same, but it had no emotions. It was neither furious nor soft, and it showed nothing, as if only to return everything back to her.

"Now, after my departure, we're no longer one, and I've never appeared to you. All you have given to me: those times, your peaceful life and your virgin love are now returned to you in same quality and quantity from my last kiss. However," He raised his finger with sharp eyes. "I've taken a tiny bit from you." Slowly, he retreated from her sight into the shadows. His voice echoed loud in the shushing hurricane.

"You've lost the ability to be a thief anymore." Then, he's gone with the wind.

* * *

"Sakura," Ino, who's now a simple officer in the police force, trailed her finger on the table. "I've missed those lousy days when Kaitou Haruna was still kicking."

"Yeah, me too…" Sakura finished her sweet sherry in a gulp, not really taking what Ino's saying. When Kaitou Haruna was still active, it's the happiest time…

"Oh, I see." Ino said with drowsy eyes. "You're livelier with 'him' around…"

Whenever "he" to be mentioned, her heart's feeling like being rolled over with shards of memory-glasses. Those wounds could never be healed, unless by "him".

Sakura's almost dumped all the things given by "him", but she couldn't do one thing. In the contact list of her phone, she could never delete the name and number. Ino's once threatened to take it over and do it herself, but Sakura's punch avoided it.

Every day, Sakura led on a very normal-but-sloppy life of a citizen and a doctor at the Hospital. Just as he's said, she couldn't be a thief, for she's totally lost that ability. Even the simplest lies wouldn't sound convincing at all; an Achilles' heel. But she minded that a little; being a thief with "him" would at least be a little…rockier.

"I've missed the old days." Both Sakura and Ino had the same feeling.

* * *

"We need your help here, Sakura-san! Please come quickly!" One of the nurses called for her through the emergency line. Somehow it's another déjà vu, but what's with this abnormally awful feeling and weirdly painful stabbing of her heart?

When she's got down, a bed's pushing into one of the emergency rooms. After a minute, with Shizune's order, Sakura stood by at a surgery room, where the bed would be pushed into. When it came, Sakura couldn't believe her eyes.

"NARUTO…!" She screamed and tears rushed out unconsciously. Before she's ruled over by her emotions, a hand fell on her shoulder and it's Tsunade behind her.

"Calm down," She said with her motherly voice. "No matter who he is, he's now your patient in grave danger, and he desperately needs your treatment."

Sakura felt at least a bit confident with the encouragement, so she stepped into her "battlefield". Before she started, she looked at his white handsome face.

"Don't worry, love," She whispered. "You'll be alright with me here."

* * *

"Sakura-san, why don't you take a rest?" A nurse came into the single-person room late at night. "When he'd waken up, we'll tell you right off, I promise."

"If _Shishou_ couldn't tell me off, then you're wasting your efforts to do that." Sakura said softly, never directing her eyes to other places than Naruto's sleeping face and listening to his even breathing without using any assisting devices. Even he's hurt in some vital organs in the car accident, he's still showing stubborn life signs, struggling in his subconscious mind to live on like any animals in the wild.

Just now when she's bringing his soul back from Death's gate, she felt some waves of emotions battling. While she's partial rejecting and not forgiving him for his lies and deceives, most of her was trying to overcome that part, saying that she loved him with every cell of her heart, way deep down than the deepest part of the sea.

"Naruto," She stroked one lock of his spiky blonde hair in her fingers. How intriguing! Despite its appearance of a hedgehog's spikes, they're actually rather soft and velvety like a lion's mane which had grown too wild on his head.

"I can never forgive you for deceiving me, being Kage no Kitsune and my rival, but the truth is that I love you, from the deepest part of my heart. Now thinking of it, it's killing me and I regretted it to tell you get out of my sight." Torrents of tears flooded out again. "Yet now, I realized how much I'm in pain when you're not by my side, and how much I need you to be with me, for you're the lost part of me."

The more she said, the more painful it was in her heart. Every part of her was about to shatter into pieces. She broke down and sobbed on his chest.

"Don't cry, Sakura-chan. I'm always with you, wherever and whenever you are, whether you like it or not." A croaky voice said and Sakura jerked her head, and came face to face with a grinning Naruto, patting her head and combing her hair.

"You…little bastard…" She wailed and cried more in his chest. He said nothing but repeated his pats and combs. After a moment, when Sakura had done with her crying and sobs, she looked into his soft sapphires with her teary emeralds.

"How are you feeling?" She sat up and checked his body, jabbing him playfully.

"I'd have been better than before." He grunted as he tried to move a bit.

"Geez, you've just gone through a serious car accident and a rough surgery! There's no need to push you to the limit!" Sakura helped him with some simple movements. "You're bound to this bed for a few weeks to come until I dismiss you!"

"No way…" Naruto pouted. "This is gonna to be tough weeks to count…"

"Not with me here with you," Sakura finished for him and kissed his forehead.

"Yeah…" He smiled and used his moveable hand to pull her closer for a kiss. By his situation, it's already long enough to kill him. Sakura wouldn't mind that. They're gonna having days, week and even years to come to kiss over and over again…

"Ore tsudo," He gave her another soft love-look. "Sakura-chan ga daisuki…"

"Watashi mo desu, Naruto-kun…" Sakura lay on his chest for rest, feeling the even undulation. They remained silent for a while in the moonlight, thinking deeply.

"So, Sakura-chan," Naruto said dreamily. "Would you like…to be with me?"

"Yeah, I'll like to." She snuggled into his chest. "If you want to go to the depths of the Pacific, the core of the Earth or the end of the Universe, I'll follow you."

"That's gonna need loads of tons of guts and courage." He laughed lightly.

"Therefore, I need something from you." She looked into his smiling eyes.

"Even if it's the Moon, I'll take it for you." He grinned as he said the bold words.

"Gimme back my stolen love!" She trailed her fingers on his lips. He smirked, and she leant forward to intercept his kiss. Those feelings…were returning to her in a full blast, and she felt she could lie and be a thief again. This time…she'll be with him.

"Somehow, those thievery senses are returning." She felt her heart thumbed.

"Then," Naruto grinned cunningly. That's a look he's showing when he's up with a bad prank-or-something. "We'll be the worst duo of thieves throughout Konoha."

"I have a better idea to that." She smiled while Naruto looked a bit puzzled.

* * *

**Okay, for those who don't really understand the romanized dialogue between Naruto and Sakura after he's pulled her to a kiss, the following is the translation:**

_"I've always," He gave her another soft love-look. __"_Really love you, Sakura-chan…_"_

___"So am I, Naruto-kun…__" Sakura lay on his chest for rest…_

**It's goin' to end! It's goin' to end! I'm making efforts, so let's all keep it up!**

**Drops of Chastity**


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Report from Team Alpha!" A voice called through the walky-talky. "We spot Pussy running away with Fish. Requirement for help! Repeat: requirement for help!"

"Reinforcement, Team Beta!" Ino called out to the men behind her and they snapped into attention. "Go help Team Alpha; pronto! Show your guts and spirits!"

"They're off again." A tall burly man in the shadow snorted. "How stupid the cops are. Those bunches never realize how futile they're in capturing thieves."

"All they could do is to rely on Luck's fortunate kiss on them." Behind him was a slim silhouette of a mature woman. "Geez, without us, I guess they're done for."

"It can't be helped." The man sighed. "Let's head out and give them a hand."

"Right on," The woman replied. Together in unison, they skipped down the roof and headed into the battle with the runaway thief for the police's sake.

* * *

"Heh, those morons can never match with my speed." The thief snickered as he ran with the fish sculpture made from a piece of pure-white jade in his embrace.

"Is that so? I wonder…" A cold voice rang in front of him and the thief jerked in a halt. Back against the moonlight, only two distinctive figures could be seen.

"Humph! Do you think by outnumbering me, you can win?" The foul sneered and drew his knife out. "You're hitting the wrong calculations with your board!"

"Eww…I've dirtied my hands with a fool's blood…" Unexpectedly, the female's behind him. It's then he realized his body's covered in fresh cuts and wounds. Blood gushed out and he cried out in surprise and terror. Just then, a beam of light shone down on her face. The mask she's wearing was white with black lines, featuring of a gorgeous feminine face. He swirled around and saw the mask of the man. It's of the similar design, but the colours in different places, forming a handsome male face.

"To meet the rumoured Beast Duo, it's really a blessed night for you, fool." The man walked towards him like a tiger in the bushes stalking nearer, wetting his pants.

"C'mon, Yang," The woman groaned lowly. "Let's not play with our food."

"Right, Yin," He replied with a deadly glare at the foul. "We'll torture it."

"NO!" The cry echoed. The cops soon found the thief and the target in a piece.

* * *

"I'm whacked," Sakura slummed in the couch and took off her white mask.

"But we've had enough fun there, haven't we?" Naruto grinned with his black mask above his head. "Besides, I love the adrenaline in my veins when I act vulpine."

"Yeah, yeah…" Sakura snorted and slowly sleepiness attacked her. She curled up in the couch and Naruto lay her head down on his lap, making a pillow for her.

"Tomorrow," Naruto said as he slipped the simple wedding ring back on her sleek left ring finger, where it had been for two years. "I'll be returning to my parents' household. Would you like to come with me in your afternoon break from work?"

"What did Richard Marx say?" Sakura giggled and sang in her angelic dulcet voice, "Wherever you are, whatever you do, I'll be right here waiting for you."

"Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks, I'll be right here waiting for you." He caught on and sang the next sentence. He then laughed softly, "How stupid I am."

* * *

"Welcome back, Master Naruto," A servant bowed humbly, so were the others.

"You're…a Sloane?" Sakura gasped out as they came into a large bedroom.

"It's my parents' properties. I lived on my own at eighteen when I'm in college, and they agreed to me." Naruto said plainly. "I've promised I won't return unless they've deceased or I'm married. With false academic reports over my top and good results, I got my job with Kiba's recommendation. It's hard, for I'm studying at the same time for some degrees—the only money they'd spend on me for it's out of my budget and monthly expenses, but I'm satisfied with the life I'm having by myself."

He opened a cupboard of albums, where a safe's hidden behind the books.

"Do you remember the first time…that night when we met?" He asked her.

"Yeah, you appeared as Kage no Kitsune to me as Kaitou Haruna. You really set me on fire when I realized that the brooch's a fake in my hands." Sakura replied.

Smiling, he entered the password and opened the safe. There's a maroon box.

"The story is croaked. Once, Dad travelled and got this flawless diamond. He came across dozen flocks of birds and picked their fallen feathers. When he returned, he made the brooch himself for Mum as the present for their wedding anniversary." He stroked the cover in memory, not looking at Sakura, who's working out her mind.

"It's just about to be ready for the present; only a day's time left. Unfortunately, Mum died of a tragic car accident. After her burial, Dad shunned himself in his room, still morning over Mum's death. It's only in a week's time that I'd to attend another funeral of my beloved ones." Though he didn't sound it, but Sakura knew he's crying.

He opened the box, and the diamond brooch shone in its full glory with the glamorous feathers that brought out the thousands of colours in its depth.

"Is it okay, darling?" Sakura breathed weakly. The wealthy man she's wished to marry to and be his beloved wife…was now _really_ her husband? What coincidence!

"It's to attune for every harsh thing I've made you gone through in the past. Please accept it as my present to you, honey." He stroked her hair affectionately.

"No," Sakura shook her head softly. "I don't need such things, for a wife would always forgive her badass husband who's now united with her. Besides, I've received the biggest present you could possibly give to me for repentance and everything."

"What do you—?" Naruto's puzzled and when he saw Sakura placed a hand on her abdomen, he gasped. "You mean…you're pregnant and gonna be a mother?"

"And _you_'re gonna be a _father_." Sakura smiled and fell into his gentle arms.

Together, they'll begin a new page of legend in holding hands…with their child.

* * *

**Phew! It really takes my time! I've plotted since last year, and in the middle I dropped it for a moment. Finally, the finished product!**

**Indeed, it took me one day's time to upload, but it seems _years_ to finish the whole thing!**

**Thank you very much for taking your time to read the story! Your reviews are the motivation for me to write better pieces!**

**Drops of Chastity**


End file.
